1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a circuit enabling positive and negative drive from a DC power supply.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional integrated circuit driver generates a waveform having a voltage range from ground to some positive value, typically 12 to 15 volts. However, many applications require a voltage waveform having both negative and positive values.
Therefore, what is required is a simple and efficient gate drive circuit capable of offsetting a DC voltage waveform.
Furthermore, what is required is a simple and efficient gate drive circuit that minimizes transients and noise associated with the offset of a positive DC voltage waveform.